


Home

by YouSaidWho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSaidWho/pseuds/YouSaidWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child comes as a welcome surprise to our favourite couple. But they take it in their stride, growing as a family. CS AU Week: Day Two. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"You're doing fantastic, love."

There was a moment's silence as Emma took a deep breath before exploding.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SIT THERE ALL FINE AND HANDSOME! I BLAME YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I SWEAR KILLIAN JONES IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR BABY IN ME AGAIN I WILL FUCKING MURDER YO-AH!"

Another contraction hit and Emma grasped down on Killian's good hand and he could swear he heard a crack in there somewhere.

"He's crowning!" Dr. Whale was saying as he stood at the end of the bed. "You're doing excellent Emma. Your baby's almost here."

"Hear that love," Killian tried comfortingly. Emma was strong, but he still worried about childbirth despite all of her protestations that things were much safer in this world. Even if she was okay, his fingers most certainly wouldn't be after this. Not to mention the fact that she'd probably want to castrate him after this.

With a sudden roar, Emma pushed in finality, their baby sinking into the doctor's hands carefully. There was a flurry of movement as the umbilical cords was cut and the baby was washed while it cried but all Killian could do was squeeze Emma's hand softly, relieved to find that he still had muscle control. Emma's eyes were wide and fearful, craning her head to search for her baby. She didn't want to miss a moment. Not again.

"Here you go, Emma," one of the nurses came over to her bedside with the child swaddled in a bright yellow blanket as her cries tapered into a low whine. "It's a girl."

"A girl," Killian repeated, and Emma grinned at his tone. Yes, so maybe he did sound a little awed. He was looking at his newborn child. He was allowed.

"A little baby girl," Emma agreed, with an adorable little smile. "Look at her, Killian."

"She's beautiful," he whispered, glancing back up at his true love. "You're beautiful."

"I've just spend six hours in labour, Killian," she said it with only the barest scathing tone, unable to take the smile off her face. Killian blinked in surprise as their daughter opened her eyes to look at them; her irises a startling shade of blue. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wouldn't dare," he answered, leaning over to kiss her warm forehead.

Dr. Whale came back over for a moment, "Congratulations. Should I be filling out her name now or later…"

"Rivera," Emma said quickly, looking up at Killian, "Rivera Jones."

Whale's brow rose but he didn't say anything, Killian's brow furrowed, "Are you sure, love?"

"Positive," she answered, eyes glowing with happiness as she stared at her little girl. "She's ours Killian."

"Aye love," he whispered, "She is."

"I'll leave you two to it," Whale said, putting the clipboard back in the end of her bed. "Did you want me to send anyone in or…"

"Just Henry, please Victor."

The blonde man nodded with a smile, before saying as he walked out, "I'll hold off on telling Ruby for a while, she'll probably start organising play dates with Peter before you're willing to part from your little one."

"Thank you," Emma smiled.

They were alone for a moment and Killian placed his prosthetic hand against Emma's beneath Rivera's head. "Why not your name, love?"

"I don't…" Emma finally looked up at him then a small furrow in her brow. "Because it's just a name. A name that doesn't matter. We're family."

"Emma…" Killian felt warmth flooding his heart when he heard those words. She really considered him….him and Rivera, her family.

"Mom?"

Henry's excited voice said in a hushed tone from the end of the bed. A massive smile split his face as he stared at the baby in his mom's arms.

"This is Rivera, Henry," Emma murmured, beckoning her son forward with a soft smile. "Say hi, Rivera," Emma cooed, looking from her baby's scrunched face to her son. Hearing the soft whimpers coming from her baby that sounded like they would soon become loud cries.

"I should probably feed her," Emma murmured, looking up at her boys apologetically.

"No worries, love," Killian said, standing up and putting his good hand gently on his child's covered head. "I'll be with your parents outside. Come on, lad, let's let your mom get some rest."

Killian pouted as he followed Henry out to go and find Mary Margaret and David. Emma was already pulling down her hospital gown and raising Rivera to her breast. "I have to share now," he sighed.

Emma merely laughed, and he grinned, too happy to do anything else.

* * *

Killian was frantic, his shirt was wrinkled, his hair a mess – and for every bloody gods sake, he had absolutely zero chance of doing up whatever this contraption was around his neck. On top of all that, he hadn't noticed how close he was to the dresser and proceeded to stub his toes against the heavy thing.

"Bloody buggering fu–"

"Dad! What the fuck's happening in here!"

"LANGUAGE!" Killian yelled, half chastising and mostly pained frustration.

Henry merely rolled his eyes and frowned. "You're shirt's terrible. And…is that supposed to be some kind of knot…Aren't you a reformed pirate? Shouldn't knots be your speciality."

"Henry, I swear, I'm freaking out enough as it is and I…"

"Whoa, calm down," Henry said, coming over and placing a hand on Killian's shoulder. Killian felt a sense of ease run through him as he looked at his 16 year old soon-to-be stepson. "It's just a couple of 'I do's. No big."

"But what if I say something wrong…"

"You'll be fine, Dad," he rolled his eyes. "You chased her through a portal and protected the down from an instable Ice Queen, I think it's time that you realised you both deserve each other. A little happiness after everything."

"You, Rivera and your mother are all I need."

"And, legally, you're about to get us all," Henry answered, moving to undo the mess of a tie that Killian had made. "Now, it's time for you to iron your shirt and get your shoes on, and I'll drive us to the church.

"You'll what?" Killian almost had heart palpitations. "No. No. I do not want to die on my wedding day. Your grandfather is driving us, not you. Where is the best man by the way?"

"Ironing my shirt!" A yell came from downstairs. The men were all in David and Mary Margaret's apartment whilst the women were piled into their cottage by the sea. Killian wanted to take no chances with glimpsing Emma before the wedding. David was currently whistling like a dwarf and it wasn't helping matters along.

"Why didn't we do these things yesterday," Killian groaned to Henry.

"Because you were too busy excluding me from the celebrations on your boat."

Killian coughed, "Those weren't celebrations I wanted you in on, kid. There was a high amount of inebriation involved."

"And yet you aren't hungover," Henry raised an eyebrow.

"High tolerance," Killian grinned as Henry rolled his eyes, grabbing his watch on the way and heading down to his grandfather with Killian hot on his heels. "Hey Dave, would you mind?"

The shirt that Killian threw landed haphazardly on David's head. The man let out a disgruntled noise before putting on his own shirt and getting to work on Killian's.

"Thanks, Dad," Killian said, clapping him on the back.

"Call me that again, and you'll lose the other hand, Jones," David answered as the groom headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Rivera, at the lovely age of three, had reached the 'Why?' stage.

Which made everything very difficult as Mary Margaret tried to do her daughter's hair.

"Why are you so pretty today, mommy?"

"Because she's getting married, Vera," her grandmother spoke, voice pulled in concentration.

"Why?"

"Because she loves daddy, very much."

"But why?"

"I have told you that very long story a million times, honey," Emma answered, a little exasperated as her bright blue eyes stared up at her pleadingly. Lips pouting adorably until Emma said with a sigh, "Once upon a time, a woman called Emma Swan was trapped in another land, trying so desperately to get back to her son, Henry, when she met a man who would change her life forever…"

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Rivera was used to having an entire league of over protective guardians around her. Her dad, her grandpa, her uncle, and her brother despite the fact that he was very nearly a father himself.

What she didn't want, was an interrogation from her mother after being out, in the middle of the day, for four hours. It was only four bloody hours!

"Who is he, sweetie?"

"Mom…" the teenager dragged it out, but Emma caught sight of the soft blush on her cheeks. Finally, after intense staring, Rivera gave in to her mother sitting beside her on the couch and muttered. "It's Peter Whale."

Emma's eyes widened as she glanced over her daughter's head at Killian's. The man in question looked both shocked and horrified. Peter Whale _was_  his father's son…

"Okay, Vera," Emma said with a hesitant cough, "I think it's time we have the 'talk'."

Vera's cheeks flushed crimson.

Her father walked off muttering under his breath

* * *

"You okay, Vera?" Killian whispered, six years later, as he held his first grandson (after Henry having had two girls). His daughter was tiredly laying against the bed as Killian rocked the baby boy to sleep. Vera nodded in exhaustion.

"Does this little one have a name?" he murmured and Vera chuckled.

"Did you talk to me like that?"

"In a room very much like this one," Killian smiled. "And if you're wondering where your husband went, I believe he wanted to congratulate you with ice-cream."

"That's okay, I'll probably be asleep anyway." Vera yawned to prove her point as Killian placed the baby in the small hospital bassinette. "Tell Peter I'll eat it when I wake up though."

"Of course, honey," Killian murmured, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well."

"Night, Dad," she whispered, adding before she drifted off, "Liam is his name."

Killian smiled as he walked out of the room, finding his wife asleep in a chair and leaning down in front of her. He kissed Emma's hand and whispered, "Let's go home for the night, love. Our little one's doing just fine."


End file.
